Luchando por tu amor
by DobexiisDobs
Summary: A pesar de sus diferencias y el odio mútuo, el amor que él le oculta saldrá a la luz tras descubrir que ella está enamorada de otro. Cualquier forma de llamar su atencion es buena.
1. Novios!

Este es mi primer fic, gracias a los que lo lean y déjenme algún comentario, crítica, no sé. **NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APAREZCAN AQUÍ ME PERTENECE.**

Bueno, un pequeño resumen de cómo están las cosas en general:

Las chicas tienen 16 años, van a la escuela secundaria de Townsville y luchan todavía contra el crimen. Los chicos han regresado y de vez en cuando provocan desastres por la ciudad y los demás villanos hacen lo de siempre. Aquí aparecerán varios personajes de otras series, pero no sabía si ponerlo en crossover o lo que sea porque aún no sé bien cómo va.

En esta historia habrá engaños, amor, mentiras, odio, celos, peleas, etc. Etc. Espero disfruten leyéndola igual que yo escribiéndola. Empezamos!

_**~PRIMERA PARTE~ Novios?! **_

**Narra Bombón (líder las PPG)**

Me desperté temprano. Probablemente por los nervios. Me miré en el espejo y vi que tenía una herida en el brazo. Me la hizo Brick ayer mientras peleábamos. Estúpido Brick, la próxima vez verás…

-Chicas despertad! Es hora de ir a… (bostecé) a clase.

-Otra vez? Pero es que este infierno nunca acaba o qué? –preguntó la pelinegra tapándose la cara con la manta

Observé a Burbuja con atención porque desde ayer estaba rara. Desde la pelea para ser exactos. Más tarde hablaré con ella, me empieza a preocupar. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. En mi amigo Dexter por ejemplo. Ayer dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, es por eso que estoy que no puedo ni dormir. Os preguntaréis por qué. Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y lo que pasa es que últimamente va mucho por ahí con esa chica que tanto odio… cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Olga. Lo que iba a decirme seguramente tenía que ver con ella. Tenía miedo de perder a mi amigo y compañero incondicional de ciencias. Formábamos el equipo perfecto.

-Chicas, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. –dijo Burbuja levantándose de la cama

-Qué pasa Burbuja? Algo malo? – pregunté yo con curiosidad

-Que hay tortitas para desayunar? – gritó Bellota, que había oído mal

-Tengo novio. –dijo la rubia dejándonos boquiabiertas a las dos

-Qué? Quién?– empezó a preguntar Bellota, probablemente temiendo lo peor

-Pues Danny. – dijo sonrojada

-Danny? Danny Phantom? El chico fantasma? –pregunté yo aliviada

-El mismo – confirmó ella

Yo y Bellota temíamos escuchar otro nombre que probablemente la mayoría se imaginó ya. Siempre existió una cercanía sospechosa entre Boomer y Burbuja en el momento de pelear. Era como si no fueran en serio. Lo cierto es que llegamos a pensar que había algo entre ellos pero menos mal que resultó no ser así. Nos vestimos y fuimos a la escuela.

**Narra la narradora (YO xD)**

Llegaron a la escuela como siempre y las clases empezaron. Bombón como siempre sentada en primera fila atendiendo y escuchando como la buena alumna que era, Burbuja dibujando corazoncitos y esperando a la hora libre para ver a su novio (que era un año mayor y por lo tanto iba a otra clase) y Bellota atrás de todo durmiendo como si estuviera en su cama. Suerte que no roncaba, que si no…

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! (el timbre)_

Bellota se levantó de su sitio con energía, agarró su pelota y se fue a jugar al fútbol, Burbuja se encontró con Danny y se fueron al comedor y Dexter y Bombón fueron a la azotea del colegio para hablar.

-Bueno Bombón como te dije ayer tengo que hablar contigo. –decía seriamente el pelirrojo obviamente algo sonrojado

-Dilo ya Dexter. Te prometo que no me enfadaré. – dijo ella pensando que sabía de qué iba el asunto

-Bien… -dijo nervioso- yo… em… esto… hace tiempo que… emm…

-Suéltalo ya, Dexter! –gritó ella enfadada

-Que te quiero! –gritó él provocando que los pájaros que había cerca de ellos salieran volando – que te quiero! Que llevo meses pensando en cómo decírtelo!

-Dexter, lo dices en serio? –dijo Bombón roja como un tomate

-Sí! Quieres ser mi novia, Bombón? – dijo él cogiéndola de las manos

-Dexter yo… no lo sé… esto es tan repentino – dijo ella como intentando excusarse

-Piénsalo, y a la salida me dices tu respuesta. – dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

-Yo creí que Olga era tu novia… esto es una gran sorpresa…

-Olga? No. Es que teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos para la clase de historia.

Sonó el timbre y volvieron todos a clase.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy vendrán tres chicos nuevos a la clase. –decía la profesora Kinie – Adelante muchachos.

Toda la clase se sorprendió al ver a los tres criminales que entraban por la puerta. Uno era alto, pelirrojo, de ojos rojos como la sangre y parecía enfadado. Llevaba el pelo largo atado en una coleta y una gorra roja girada hacia atrás. El segundo era casi igual de alto que el primero, rubio de ojos azules como el mar, tenía el pelo corto y un poco despeinado. El tercero era más o menos igual de alto que los otros dos, con el pelo hacia arriba cual Goku, pelinegro, ojos verdes oscuros y una sonrisa de maldad.

Sus miradas se encontraron con las de las PPG, que reaccionaron con sorpresa pero después dejaron de prestar atención, sobretodo Bombón, que tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-Me llamo Brick. –dijo el pelirrojo

-Soy Boomer.- añadió el rubio

-Llamadme Butch.- dijo el pelinegro

Todos estaban asustados, esos chicos eran capaces de hacer volar el colegio en cuestión de minutos.

-Por favor clase! Estos chicos no harán nada malo mientras estén en el edificio. –dijo la profesora intentando calmar a sus alumnos- No os asustéis! Bien chicos, sé que será un caos poneros con las PPG pero es hora de que solucionéis vuestras diferencias. Brick siéntate con Bombón, Butch tú con Bellota y Boomer tú al lado de Burbuja.

Se sentaron en los puestos que les habían asignado y la clase comenzó. Brick observaba discretamente a Bombón, que parecía estar en otro mundo. De repente notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. En qué debía estar pensando esa niña?

-Sé que soy irresistible pero podrías intentar disimular un poco – dijo el pelirrojo muy seguro de sí mismo

Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Dexter. Si le decía que sí… qué pasaría? La verdad era que le gustaba el chico, pero ser su novia así de repente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un empujón que la hizo caer de la silla. Todos se rieron. Ella se levantó furiosa y le pegó un puñetazo que le hizo atravesar la pared. Él se dispuso a atacar cuando la profesora gritó:

-BAAASTAA! Al despacho de director ahora mismo!

-Pero profesora usted no vio que fue él? –intentaba excusarse Bombón

-Al despacho del director he dicho! –gritó de nuevo la profesora.

Los alumnos estaban en shock, aterrorizados pensando lo cerca que estuvieron de la muerte. Luego en el despacho del Director:

-Debería daros vergüenza! Dos jóvenes inteligentes con tanta energía malgastada! Os dais cuenta del mal ejemplo que dais? –gritaba el profesor – Esta tarde os quedareis una hora castigados!

-No director por favor! Cualquier cosa menos eso! –intervino Bombón

-Una hora con esta supertonta?! – gritó Brick

-Cierra la boca estúpido alborotador! –gritó Bombón enfadada

-Silencio! –gritó el director – Hasta las cuatro castigados y nada de destruir el colegio! Y ahora volved a clase.

Las siguientes horas de clase pasaron volando literalmente. Bombón estaba metida en su mundo y Brick se moría de curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba a la pelirroja. Butch no dejaba de molestar a Bellota incomodándola con preguntas y conclusiones que él mismo sacaba y Boomer miraba a Burbuja de reojo sonrojándose cada vez que esta lo pillaba mirándola.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG GGGGGGGG! (el timbre)_

Todos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron excepto Bombón y Brick que debían quedarse castigados. En la clase vacía reinaba un silencio absoluto cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y entró el otro pelirrojo.

-Bombón ven un momento. –dijo él nervioso y sonrojado

Bombón le dirigió una sonrisa y se levantó de su sitio. Brick observaba la situación haciendo ver que no prestaba atención alguna. Ya en el pasillo:

-Has pensado en lo que te dije? –preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Sí, llevo todo el día pensándolo. –dijo ella también sonrojada

-Entonces tu respuesta es… - no terminó la frase esperando oír la respuesta de la chica de la que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado- es…

-Sí. –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Te amo- dijo él abrazándola y dándole un beso que duró un buen rato – te esperaré aquí hasta que termine el castigo

-No es necesario, nos veremos mañana- dijo ella soltando su mano

-Adiós mi rosadita- dijo con una tímida sonrisa y aún con las mejillas rojas

Se dieron un beso más y ella entró en la clase. Brick lo había visto todo por la ventanita que tenía la puerta. Estaba muerto de rabia. En ese momento podría haber hecho volar el instituto en mil pedazos de un solo golpe de puño. Antes de que ella entrara se sentó en su sitio y se hizo el despistado. Cuando ella también se sentó dijo:

-Al director le interesará saber que gran parte del castigo te lo has pasado con el nerd.

-Que seas un tonto sin remedio no te da derecho a hablar así de él. –respondió Bombón indignada

-Qué pasa? Acaso te gusta, que lo defiendes así? –dijo fingiendo no saber nada de lo que había pasado

-Eso a ti no te incumbe en absoluto. –dijo ella sonrojada

-En eso te equivocas, Bombón. –dijo él más serio que nunca

-Por qué dices eso? –preguntó ella sorprendida – Por qué iba a importarte?

-Porque estando así de distraída no podrás pelear como dios manda – dijo despreocupado – aunque visto así, es una gran ventaja.

Mientras decía esas palabras en su cabeza solo se veía a él mismo matando a Dexter de todas las formas posibles, habidas y por haber.

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte! Ay, qué larga! Espero que os haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me dejarais algún review, aunque sea criticandome XD.

Y en la próxima parte:

-Que ese nerd ha hecho qué?! IMPOSIBLE!

-Pues lo ha hecho. Por imposible que parezca.

,,,,

-No juegues conmigo enano. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

-Creo que eres tú el que no lo sabe.

,,,,

-No entiendo por qué te pones así porque la pelirroja tenga novio. Ni que te gustara…

,,,,

-Y por qué iba a yo a querer ayudarte a separarlos?

-Vamos, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta ella.

,,,,

-Brick… por qué has hecho eso?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, me apetecía continuar el fic. Les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año. Allá vamos.¡Qué sueño tengo!**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2 ~ **_

**Narra Brick**

Me citaron temprano en la azotea de la escuela. Decidí ir. ¿Qué esperabais? Soy un chico curioso. Además tampoco pude pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en la odiosa pareja de la supertonta de Bombón y el nerd de Dexter. Llegué volando, no iba a gastar mi energía en subir escaleras. No había nadie cuando llegué. Acaso se trataba de una broma? Pronto vi una silueta acercándose. Una silueta muy familiar.

-Hola Brick, siento llegar tarde. –dijo una chica de pelo castaño rizado recogido en dos moños - ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Princesa? –Dije yo con sorpresa y algo de desagrado – ¿Qué quieres?

-Algo que sin tu ayuda no podré conseguir. –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Al grano. –dije empezando a impacientarme

-Vale. Verás, resulta que me gusta mucho un chico que… -murmuró sonrojada

-Lo siento Princesa pero creo que tú y yo no formaríamos una buena pareja! –la interrumpí yo asustado y moviendo los brazos exageradamente

-Idiota! No se trata de ti! –gritó furiosa

-Oh, entonces de quién? –Pregunté aliviado

-Se trata de Dexter. – Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo – Él me gusta pero está con Bombón.

-Genial, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? –pregunté empezando a molestarme

-Quiero que me ayudes a separarlos. –dijo frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo con malicia

-¿Y por qué iba a yo a querer ayudarte a separarlos? –grité intentando disimular que no me importaba el tema

-Vamos, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que te gusta ella. –Respondió con total seguridad

-Tonterías. Ni me gusta ni me interesa lo que hace o deja de hacer. –Dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta que daba al interior del instituto – Y no pienso ayudarte en nada.

-Entonces tampoco te importará enterarte de que él sólo está jugando con ella.

-De qué estás hablando? –la curiosidad otra vez

-De que ayer lo vi besando a Olga en el lavabo. –me dijo acercándose a mí

-Que ese nerd ha hecho qué? Imposible! – no pude contenerme ante tal sorpresa-Además quién es Olga?

-Pues lo ha hecho. Por imposible que parezca. Eso da igual ella no es importante –Añadió frunciendo el ceño de nuevo – Por lo menos haz que se entere de lo que está pasando. Como enemigo suyo que eres debes de sentirte a gusto al hacerla sufrir. ¿O no?

-Pues… -no sabía qué decir, tenía razón en todo- ¿Y qué podría hacer?

-No sé – dijo jugando con un mechón de pelo que tenía suelto – haz que se fije en ti o sigue a Dexter e infórmate de lo que hace…

-Todo sea por fastidiar a esa supertonta –dije ya convencido de lo que haría

-Fantástico! –gritó aplaudiendo histéricamente y riendo como loca (ya sabéis, como ríen los malos en las películas)

-Pero si se separan… Él se iría con Olga, ¿cierto?

-Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda –respondió frotándose las manos como una mosca, qué chica tan extraña

**Narra la narradora (yo :P ) **

En los pasillos de la escuela, Boomer se dirigía hacia su taquilla junto a su nuevo amigo Johnny, el de las mechas rojas, cuando vio a Burbuja. No pudo evitar molestarse al ver que iba de la mano con otro chico.

-Oye Johnny, ¿quién es ese? – preguntó Boomer discretamente

-¿Ese? Ese es Danny, el chico fantasma. Es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. – Respondió el otro rubio – Pero no sabía que anduviera con esa PPG.

De pronto ambos vieron que se acercaba a ellos cuando Burbuja se fue para otro lado. Cuando los tuvo delante habló:

-Así que tú eres Boomer de los RRB. Un gusto conocerte. –dijo cruzándose de brazos con aire de superioridad

-Sí así es. –Respondió el rubio- ¿Quieres algo o sólo vienes a saludarme?

-En realidad a partirte la cara pero las reglas del colegio me lo prohíben. –respondió el fantasma frunciendo el ceño

-Venga chicos, no os pongáis nerviosos. – intervino Johnny intentando calmar la situación

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta atención de tu parte? – preguntó Boomer como desafiándolo

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Creo que miras demasiado a mi chica. Sé de vuestra enemistad y vuestras peleas. Si te acercas a ella… -dijo el fantasma con un tono amenazador

-¿Qué pasará si lo hago? –dijo Boomer con una sonrisa en la boca

-No juegues conmigo enano. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo. –gritó Danny llamando la atención de los alumnos que tenían alrededor, pero al ver a Boomer se alejaron rápido

-Creo que eres tú el que no lo sabe. –Añadió Boomer- No tengo límites y no te tengo miedo.

-¿Quieres pelea, enano? –preguntó Danny enfadado

-Pelear contigo sería una pérdida de tiempo. –dijo Boomer y pasó de largo dejando atrás al fantasma, en ese momento apareció Burbuja

-Vámonos mi rubia.-dijo abrazando a Burbuja, dejando furioso a Boomer. Cuando se alejaron, el otro rubio preguntó:

-A ti te gusta esa PPG, Boomer?

-No seas tonto, ¿cómo iba a gustarme mi peor enemiga? –dijo Boomer y acto seguido se empanó

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, siempre puedes conseguir a otra. Esa por ejemplo –dijo señalando a otra rubia random

-No tengo la cabeza para pensar en chicas ahora Johnny

…..

Corría la última hora de clase. Las cosas estaban como siempre: Boomer no le quitaba ojo a Burbuja, Brick pensaba en Bombón y Dexter, Butch molestaba a Bellota, y otra pelinegra de pelo largo tenía sus propios planes en mente. De repente, el silencio de la clase fue interrumpido por un grito impresionante.

-IIIIDIIIOOOOTAAA! –gritaba Bellota hecha una furia, después de lo cual le pegó una bofetada a Butch que lo dejó semi-inconsciente en el suelo, todos se rieron

-¿Qué sucede Bellota? – preguntó la profesora un poco enfadada

-Nada profesora – respondió Bellota roja como un tomate – Disculpe. _Esas manos quietas, Butch. -susurró_

-Bien, sigamos con la clase.

Brick notó que Bombón no estaba escuchando a la profesora. Vio un leve color rosado en sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Debía pensar en cómo separarlos, pero sólo pensaba en los celos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. De pronto un papelito lo golpeó en la cabeza. Lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía:

_Te amo mi rosadita_

No cabía duda, era de Dexter. Tiró el papel al suelo. Sus nervios no pudieron aguantar más. Apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba furioso. Ese nerd no era digno de Bombón, y encima la engañaba! _''Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago?'' –_pensó. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso por su peor enemiga? La persona que debía matar. Se odiaba por no querer matarla y también por haber dejado que otro la enamorara. En ese momento sólo se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza.

Susurró su nombre y se levantó. Se enfrentó a ella cara a cara con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfadado, con la cara de odio que ponía siempre. Ella lo miraba con sorpresa, ¿qué estaría haciendo? La profesora había salido de la clase y los alumnos observaban la escena en silencio. Sus hermanos pensaron que se desencadenaría una pelea. O una discusión.

Brick agarró a Bombón del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Se la quedó mirando de cerca. Ambos vieron odio en los ojos del otro.

-Suéltame, me haces daño. –susurró Bombón para que sólo Brick la escuchara

-Esa es la intención, rosadita – susurró él también

En cuestión de segundos, sin soltarle el brazo, con el otro la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla todavía más hacia él y la besó enfrente de todos. Ella intentó apartarse pero la sostenía con fuerza, al no conseguir soltarse, Bombón le dio una patada donde más duele, dejándolo arrodillado y adolorido en el suelo.

En ese instante todos los chicos de la clase dijeron ''Auch'' al mismo tiempo

El resto de la clase observaba en silencio, estaban todos boquiabiertos. Dexter no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte! –gritó Butch y salió volando hacia ella

-Por encima de mi cadáver! – gritó Dexter y se interpuso

-QUIETOS! – gritó la profesora que acababa de llegar – Butch, ve al despacho del director ahora mismo! Los demás sentaos.

-Esto no va a quedar así. – dijo Butch mirando a Bombón

Sonó el timbre y todos estaban saliendo.

-Bombón y Brick, venid un momento – dijo la profesora - ¿qué os pasa? ¿No podéis dejar de pelear en el colegio? Haced ese esfuerzo.

-Profesora creo que es a Brick a quien debería decirle eso – se defendió Bombón

Brick se limitó a escuchar. Aún le dolía lo de antes.

-Bombón vámonos. – la llamó la rubia

-Marchaos chicas, Bombón está castigada hoy. – respondió la profesora

-¿Qué? Otra vez no… - se quejó la pelirroja

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Brick

-Veamos… dos horas. Os quedaréis aquí y pensaréis en lo que habéis hecho. Espero que aprendáis la lección y que no se repitan más estos accidentes. – dijo marchándose y cerrando la puerta

Pasaban los segundos. Tik tak, tik tak, tik tak… Parecía haber pasado una eternidad y apenas habían pasado diez minutos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, aunque ganas no les faltaban. Pero de repente una voz interrumpió el curso del silencio:

-Brick… por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Bombón con desinterés

-En serio quieres saberlo? –preguntó Brick sin siquiera mirarla

-Bueno, besarme delante de 20 personas incluido mi novio estuvo fuera de lugar – dijo cruzando los brazos- ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-No estoy seguro – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – pero seguro que lo hago mejor que ese nerd, ¿verdad?

-Eres tan impredecible – suspiró – vaya enemigo más tonto y creído

-¿Eso es un sí? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso! – gritó ella enfadada

-Vale, lo tomaré como un sí. – dijo para hacerla enfadar

-No te soporto. –dijo ella y el dio la espalda

***En la próxima parte***

-Estamos debajo del muérdago. No me vas a besar?

-Aparta pervertido!

-¡Cómo me gustan las mujeres con carácter!

…

-Él ha sido quien te ha hecho eso?!

-Sí pero deja las cosas como están, ya estoy bien.

-Ni hablar! Ese enano se va a enterar!

….

-Por fin nos vemos, Princesa.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

…

-No te has dado cuenta todavía?

-Darme cuenta de qué?

-De qué va a ser, Bombón? De lo que siente el pelirrojo!

-Cállate idiota! Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como ella! Mírala!

-Vete al infierno Brick!

-Si voy tú me seguirás, tenlo por seguro!

_**Bueno hasta aquí. Uff no me gusta cómo ha quedado, pero tampoco tengo ganas de pensar ahora. Espero que os haya gustado (al menos un poquito ó_ò) **_ Venga cuidense y hasta otra ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Qué dura es la vida del estudiante! T.T Bueno ya sé, ya sé que hace poco actualicé pero bueno, me apetece actualizar también hoy. Por cierto, ¡gracias por los reviews y por leer! Bueno vamos allá… **_

_**¡AH, POR CIERTO! A partir de ahora el nombre de las chicas aparecerá en inglés, bueno tal cual son. Ya me entendéis, Blossom Bubbles y Buttercup. ^.^**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3 ~ **_

Era ya casi medianoche cuando el teléfono de las chicas comenzó a sonar. A ninguna le apetecía levantarse y cada una esperaba que se levantara alguna de las otras, y así al final no se levantó ninguna.

-Chicas… – _se escuchó desde la cama de Buttercup_ – Que alguna se levante a ver qué pasa…

-Seguro que el alcalde tiene hambre y –_bostezó_- quiere que le abramos su bote de pepinillos – _murmuró la pelirroja con la cabeza debajo de la almohada_

-Además con este frío no hay ganas de levantarse – _añadió la rubia y se quedó dormida de nuevo_

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esta vez Blossom como líder responsable que era (o al menos eso pensaba) se levantó y contestó.

-¿Diga? Sí alcalde soy yo. Sí me ha despertado. No, no podemos ir ahora a abrirle el bote de… ¿Cómo? Entendido vamos para allá. –_colgó_

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – _Murmuró Buttercup en tono enfadado_ – Sea quien sea le partiré la cara…

-Son los RRB – _se quedó pensando un momento_

Se vistieron y salieron volando hacia la ciudad. En llegar vieron a los chicos destrozando un casino. Ellos en verlas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Las niñitas buenas no deberían estar en sus camitas durmiendo? – _se burló Butch haciendo que sus hermanos también rieran con él_

-Si no estuvierais aquí haciendo el inútil a estas horas lo estaríamos. –_comentó Buttercup con obvio desinterés por el tema, sólo por decir algo _

-¡Mejor cállate tonta! ¡Oye tú! – _gritó el pelinegro señalando a Blossom –_ Sí tú. Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-Déjala. Esto es algo personal – _intervino el pelirrojo extremadamente serio ___

-En fin, si es lo que quieres… _-se quedó callado un momento –¿_ Pero a qué esperamos? _–Continuó de repente –_¡Vamos a pelear de una vez!

Diciendo eso se lanzó contra Buttercup y comenzaron una pelea de patadas y puñetazos en el aire. Ninguno daba en el blanco pero ahí estaban, intentándolo una y otra vez. Las otras dos parejas hicieron lo mismo. Esa vez la pelea más agresiva no era la de los verdes, sino la de los azules. Se lanzaban bolas de energía, patadas, puñetazos, y se estrellaban contra el suelo una y otra vez a una velocidad increíble.

Pasó un largo rato y ya se empezaban a cansar todos, pero nadie se daba por vencido todavía. Los chicos eran los que estaban peor. Brick tenía un ojo morado y heridas que sangraban por todo el cuerpo, igual que Butch y Boomer. Las chicas también tenían algún que otro moratón y heridas pero nada grave. Bubbles se disponía a darle una última patada al rubio pero éste la vio venir y la sorprendió con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que saliera un chorro de sangre por su boca, después de lo cual le dio otro en la espalda haciendo que atravesara tres edificios e hizo que saliera humo de este último. Blossom y Buttercup dejaron de pelear y fueron a buscarla.

-Esta vez os habéis salvado, ¡pero a la próxima os vamos a dar vuestro merecido! – _gritó Butch como si hubieran estado ellos a punto de ganar y los tres hermanos salieron volando. _

-¡Bubbles! – _Blossom intentaba despertarla desesperadamente, pero fue en vano porque estaba inconciente - _¡Bubbles, reacciona por favor!

-Como pille a ese imbécil… -_murmuraba la pelinegra entre dientes- _Vamos a llevarla a casa. –_después de eso la llevaron a casa donde siguieron intentando despertarla y finalmente lo consiguieron._

-Chi… - _tosió- _Chicas… ¿Qué ha pasado? _–pero después de preguntar eso se acordó de todo _

-Tranquila hermanita, ¿cómo te encuentras? –_Buttercup estaba más cariñosa que nunca, pocas veces se la veía así_

-Me duele – _respondió quitándose la manta de encima – _Me duelen el estómago y la pierna – _efectivamente vieron que tenía una gran herida en la rodilla, muy grande _

-Dejad paso al profesional – _el profesor traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios – _Estas heridas hay que curarlas de prisa porque sino se pueden infectar –_ limpió la herida con agua oxigenada y se la vendó __**(no hagáis esto en casa sin la supervisión de un profesional, en serio xD) **_

-Gracias profesor – _Bubbles le mostró su más tierna sonrisa _

-Creo que lo más conveniente sería que mañana te quedaras en casa –_comentó seriamente el profesor _

-Ni hablar. ¡Mañana tenemos la obra de teatro de Navidad! –_ Se quejó la rubia y se levantó de la cama – _Yo tengo el papel principal.

-En fin, como quieras. Será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir ya, mirad la hora que es.-_el profesor cerró las luces y salió de la habitación_

Al día siguiente tenían una obra de teatro antes de terminar las clases y empezar las vacaciones navideñas. En teoría la obra tenía que ser navideña, pero la profesora era una aficionada de las películas de Disney y decidió que fuera _'La Bella y la Bestia'. _El papel principal, es decir Bella, lo interpretaba Bubbles. El papel de la bestia le había tocado a Dexter y el resto de personajes serían interpretados por otros alumnos de la clase, pero a los demás RRB y PPG no les había tocado ningún papel.

La noche se fue como vino y amaneció. Blossom estaba muy celosa porque bien sabía que al final había una escena con beso y eso la ponía de los nervios. Por ello ya le había advertido a Bubbles de antemano que sólo fuera un pico, nada de besos de verdad, y además el novio de la rubia iba a estar ahí así que tampoco había que pasarse.

-Te estaré observando – _murmuró la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido _

-Tranquila sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona – _añadió la rubia _

Aunque no fuera algo grave, Bubbles tenía dificultades para caminar a causa de la rodilla, suerte que podía volar. Pero al ponerse el uniforme todos verían la rodilla vendada y los moratones. Normalmente no salía de esa forma de ninguna pelea y sus hermanas tampoco.

Al llegar al instituto vieron de lejos a los chicos. Brick tenía el ojo derecho morado y algo hinchado y un par de heridas la mejilla, pero no se veía nada más porque el uniforme era de mangas largas y pantalón también largo. Butch tenía una herida muy visible en el labio inferior y un moratón en la frente y Boomer tenía un ojo morado e hinchado igual que Brick, una herida al lado de la ceja y un arañazo en la mejilla. La gente los miraba y murmuraba.

De las chicas la más observada era Bubbles, que aparte de la rodilla vendada tenía moratones y heridas por todos lados, incluida una en el labio inferior como Butch.

De repente del suelo salio una silueta que se hizo visible rápidamente. Las tres lo miraron seriamente y finalmente habló:

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – _preguntó con obvia cara de preocupación_

_-_No es nada, no te preocupes. Sólo una pelea sin importancia – _intentaba excusarse la rubia_

-Sí, travesuras de los idiotas – _añadió la morena señalando disimuladamente a los RRB_

Danny giró la cabeza para ver a quién señalaba. Frunció el seño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Miró a Bubbles de nuevo.

-¿Él ha sido quien te ha hecho eso? – _preguntó con una inmensa seriedad y la rubia se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado_

_-_Sí pero deja las cosas como están, ya estoy bien. –_dijo tocando el hombro de su novio quien parecía estar enfadándose cada vez más_

_-¡_Ni hablar! – _Respondió casi gritando- ¡_Ese enano se va a enterar!

-Por favor Danny déjalo –_suplicó – _Olvidemos el asunto, no ha pasado nada.

-Está bien pero a la próxima no se irá de rositas _–la cogió de la mano- _Yo me la llevo si no os importa _–y diciendo eso se fueron_

El ambiente en la clase era insoportable. Todos estaban impacientes por que sonara el timbre y empezara ya la obra. Blossom tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no quería ver la escena del beso y estaba pensando en cómo podía evitarla. Destrozar el escenario era una buena idea, pero que parezca un accidente… Un papelito le golpeó el hombro. Decía: _'' ¿Qué te pasa?'' – _era la letra de Buttercup_._ Se produjo una conversación corta por papelitos.

-(Buttercup) ¿_Qué te pasa?(_Blossom) _Voy a destrozar el escenario de la obra. / ¿Estás loca?! / No! Pero no quiero que Dex y Bubbles se besen! / Eso da igual, alguien puede resultar herido! / Tranquila confía en mí / Bueno está bien pero te vigilaré_

Butch y Brick habían visto disimuladamente lo que ponía en las notitas.

Mientras tanto en uno de los baños de la escuela la niña más rica de la ciudad se estaba maquillando para la obra. Aunque no le hacía ninguna falta porque haría el papel de la bruja…

-Por fin nos vemos, Princesa. – _la puerta se abrió y entró una chica relativamente alta, de pelo negro, rizado y largo y unos grandes ojos verdes. _

-Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí. _– contestó la ricachona sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo – ¿_Me echabas de menos?

-Para nada. Veo que todavía no eres la novia del niño listo. –_Se rió en silencio –_ Se te adelantaron Princesita

-Muy pronto será mío! – _Finalmente la miró con cara de enfado e indignación –_ En cuanto esa tonta se dé cuenta de cómo es…

-¿Y cómo es? Si siempre ha sido un buen chico. – _la curiosidad de la morena aumentaba por segundos _

-Falso, manipulador, mentiroso… _-iba enumerando como si de virtudes se tratara –_ y sobre todo: infiel.

-¿Y con quién la engaña? Si se puede saber claro

-Pues… - _una gran sonrisa malvada apareció en los rostros de ambas- _Contigo.

La obra estaba a punto de comenzar. La sala estaba llena de gente: los profesores, los padres de los alumnos, los alumnos mayores y los padres de éstos… (_**Pedazo de sala xD)**_ Entre los alumnos de la primera fila estaba Boomer esperando a que sus hermanos apareciesen, pero nada. Ni rastro de los individuos en cuestión. La repentina desaparición de sus hermanos representaba una ventaja, pues él también había planeado estropear la escena del beso.

La obra finalmente comenzó. Detrás del escenario Buttercup estaba buscando a Blossom tal como le había dicho antes para vigilarla, pero no la veía por ningún lado. De repente una voz detrás suyo la sorprendió:

-Pero bueno, mira a quién tenemos aquí – _era Butch, por supuesto - _¿No deberías estar entre el público?

-¡Fuera de aquí Butch! _–lo regañó la morena –_Tú no pintas nada en esta obra

-¿Acaso tú sí? – _la miró con una sonrisa – _Aunque pensándolo bien, deberías hacer el papel de bestia, te iría como anillo al dedo –_se rió, lo que hizo a Buttercup sonrojarse de rabia_

_-_Bueno, -_añadió calmándose – _Tú deberías hacer el papel de la bruja, con esa cara que tienes… Me imagino la envidia que te tiene el Coco. _–ahora ella sonreía con burla, él se estaba enfadando_

Se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a un profesor acercándose. Butch para que no los viera empujó a Buttercup hasta un armario, la metió dentro, se metió él también y cerró la puerta. (_**Aclaración:Es uno de esos armarios que son como una mini-habitación donde hay una bombilla vieja y ahí guardan los productos de limpieza los conserjes) **_

Era bastante pequeño, apenas cabían.

-¿Qué haces inútil? – _susurró enfadada la morena _

-Salvar nuestros pellejos, como nos pillen aquí nos vamos a llevar un castigo de los buenos – _respondió con orgullo el moreno, después de lo cual al desviar la mirada hacia arriba vio un muérdago colgando del techo. Menuda casualidad…_

-Oye… - _murmuró de nuevo ella al notar la mano del chico rodeando su cintura - _¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Estamos debajo del muérdago – _contestó con una sonrisita - _¿no me vas a besar? – _se escuchó el eco de una bofetada y la marca de la mano de Buttercup se hizo visible en la mejilla de Butch, pero no se daba por vencido, todavía tenía la mano ahí_

-¡Aparta pervertido! – _se quejó y se soltó_

-¡Cómo me gustan las mujeres con carácter! – _gritó el moreno, orgulloso de sí mismo _

La puerta se abrió y los grandes ojos del profesor de antes se clavaron en ellos. Levantó la mano con el dedo índice apuntando hacia la salida y frunció el ceño.

-Hay que ver esta juventud… -_criticó el profesor tapándose los ojos con la otra mano –_Pero jóvenes, ¿es que no tenéis casa? ¿Y no se suponía que os odiais?

-Oiga señor no se equivoque nosotros no… -_empezó a defenderse Buttercup pero fue interrumpida por Butch, que vio que ese era el momento perfecto para sacarla del juego y dejar a Brick llevar a cabo el plan._

-Disculpe nuestros salvajes instintos profesor _–intervino – _pero no puedo resistirme a los encantos de esta bella dama

-Me da igual, pero váyanse de aquí

-Profesor no puedo irme – _Butch la agarró del brazo intentando arrastrarla hasta la puerta pero ella se resistía – _oiga profesor, ¡que tengo que salvar el espectáculo!

La escena del beso se acercaba y Boomer estaba impaciente por poner en marcha su plan, que no podía ser más patético y tonto. Consistía en entrar en escena en el último momento, improvisar un par de cosas, coger a Bubbles en brazos y salir volando a toda velocidad dejando un agujero en el techo. Sí, sólo a él se le podía ocurrir…

Mientras tanto en el sótano, Blossom estaba esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Su plan era muy sencillo y seguro. Le daría un fuerte golpe al suelo, lo cual provocaría un temblor, la gente saldría de la sala y fin. Pero la puerta se abrió una silueta familiar bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – _preguntó con ceño fruncido _

_-_Pues vengo a colaborar. ¿No querías arruinar la obra? –_se apoyó en la pared _

-Esto… claro que no!

-Bueno, yo sí. De hecho he llamado a un conocido que nos ayudará

Dicho eso el suelo realmente tembló pero no se veía nada y el temblor era leve.

Arriba Boomer ya estaba detrás del escenario dispuesto a salir ya cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas enano? – _el fantasma frunció el ceño_

-A evitar que suceda una desgracia – _respondió el rubio y continuó hacia la cortina_

_-_Mira, ya he tenido suficiente paciencia contigo – _agarró a Boomer por la pierna y lo tumbó boca arriba al suelo, comenzaron a pelear de verdad, pero Boomer tenía dificultades porque Danny aparecía y desaparecía cuando menos lo esperaba_

Ya había llegado la escena final de la obra. Dexter estaba tumbado en el suelo aparentemente moribundo y sosteniendo la mano de Bubbles. Pronunciaron las últimas palabras y ¡puff! Dexter se puso en pie como si nada (ya sabéis como es la peli, imaginad los efectos especiales y bueno, no recuerdo cuáles eran las últimas palabras de la peli así que… :D)

De repente el escenario empezó a temblar y un taladro gigante salió del suelo. Dentro se veía a nuestro mono preferido nº 1 Mojo Jojo. La gente empezó a correr y a gritar. Mojo salió de su máquina y gritó:

-Inclinaos ante el temible Mojo Jojo! El simio más poderoso del mundo!

Obviamente la gente corría por su vida. Bubbles intentaba ayudar a la gente a salir del lugar y entonces Danny y Boomer aparecieron todavía peleando pero esta vez destrozando todo a su alrededor. Al final salieron del edificio porque Danny respetaba las reglas. Arriba en el despacho del director estaban Buttercup y Butch castigados. El director ya había escuchado el alboroto pero no hacía nada.

_**Bueno me quedó muy largo lo sé. Bueno espero les guste y buenas noches, cuídense! ^.^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí dejo un trozo del fic antes de acostarme, que mañana hay clase… ¡noooo...! .**_

Mientras Danny y Boomer estaban peleando fuera, Blossom y Brick peleaban dentro igual destrozándolo todo mientras Mojo seguía igual con su taladro gigante. Arriba en el despacho del director…

-Oiga señor director abajo está…

-Lo sé señorita Buttercup – _la interrumpió el director –_ Sus hermanas se encargarán.

-¿Pero y si me necesitan? – _preguntó casi suplicando _

-Se las arreglarán – _contestó tranquilamente el director (__**en realidad estaba leyendo disimuladamente revistas +18 y ni se enteraba)**_

**-**Ya lo has oído, deja de… quejarte – _murmuró Butch que casi se estaba durmiendo_

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe de par en par y entró Bubbles

-Buttercup ¿qué haces aquí? –_gritó – _Abajo Mojo está destrozando todo y Blossom no puede con él y con Brick a la vez! Y Danny y Boomer están peleando fuera!

-Señorita Bubbles – _dijo el director, al parecer molesto - _ Váyase, por favor. Su hermana está castigada.

-¿Qué? Pero si se van a cargar todo el colegio! – _replicó Bubbles _

_-_Ya me han oído las dos. Y despierten a ese cavernícola antes de que se me acabe la paciencia. - _ dijo por último el director antes de volver a su mundo _

Bubbles cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando. Dónde debía ir… ¿fuera o a ayudar a Blossom? Optó por la primera opción. Se sentía culpable por no ayudar a su hermana, pero sabía que la pelea entre los dos chicos era por culpa suya. No sabía bien qué hacer cuando los viera, pero por lo menos debía ir.

La sala de abajo ya estaba completamente en ruinas, era un milagro que no se hubiera caído el techo y que las paredes siguieran aguantando. Blossom y Brick peleaban igual que la noche anterior con patadas, puños, rayos… Mojo al ver que por ahí ya no tenía nada que hacer, volvió a apuntar al taladro hacia el suelo y desapareció bajo tierra. Los pelirrojos no se dieron ni cuenta.

-¿Cansada rosadita? –_preguntó retóricamente Brick, esquivando dos bolas rosas de energía_

_-_Nome llames así – _le lanzó otras dos _

-Pero a tu novio el nerd sí que le dejas llamarte así, ¿eh? –_ al oír eso, Blossom recordó el porqué de esa pelea. Quería evitar el beso. Pero las cosas se le fueron de las manos. –Diablos… ¿dónde estará ahora? –se preguntó – Debo acabar con esto e irlo a buscar_

Brick aprovechó el despiste momentáneo de su contraparte y la agarró del pelo para lanzarla contra la pared. Al hacerlo, ella volvió en sí. En ese momento se dio cuenta del otro elemento que faltaba.

-¿Dónde se ha metido ese mono? –_ ambos miraron al agujero gigante que había dejado en el suelo _

_-_Bueno rosadita, dejaremos esta pelea para después y de momento seguiremos a Mojo. – _le hizo una señal con la mano y salió volando hacia la ciudad_

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, ¡cretino! _–gritó y salió volando tras él _

Estaban volando los dos a toda velocidad. Ella sólo estaba concentrada en seguirlo, no fuera a ser que hiciera alguna gamberrada junto al simio cuando llegara a la cuidad. De pronto lo escuchó decir: - Píllame si es que puedes, ¡rosadita! - ¿La estaba llamando lenta? Ella, indignada, voló más rápido todavía hacia él y justo se disponía a lanzarle otra bola de energía cuando él dejó de volar inesperadamente y se giró hacia ella y al detenerla le plantó un beso. Acto seguido voló de nuevo hacia la ciudad dejándola de piedra. Era oficial, se había vuelto completamente loco.

-¿Y a este niño qué mosca le picó? – _se preguntó y siguió volando hacia la ciudad _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hace tanto que no actualizo este fic… ¡ya hasta se me olvidó de qué iba! Nah, mentira. En fin, no tengo nada más que decir. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la historia?**_

_**.**_

Bubbles salió de la escuela y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban Danny y Boomer peleando. Los vio de lejos hechos polvo, pero no paraban. A simple vista se veía que Danny era el que saldría mal parado de la pelea aunque Boomer tampoco tenía buen aspecto.

-¡Dejad de pelear! – _gritó la rubia mientras volaba hacia ellos, pero ninguno le hizo caso – _¡Que dejéis de pelear!

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Entonces, Bubbles abrió la boca y empezó a chillar de forma sobrehumana, haciendo que las ventanas de todos los edificios a su alrededor se rompieran en pedazos. El rubio y el chico fantasma se taparon las orejas para evitar quedarse sordos. Entonces fue cuando Bubbles se interpuso entre ellos para que no siguieran peleando.

-Vete de aquí mi rubia, tengo asuntos pendientes con ese enano – _dijo Danny intentando apartar a Bubbles de en medio _

-Esto es absurdo – _gruñó la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos – _¿Se puede saber por qué estáis peleando?

-Ese albino se lo estaba buscando – _intervino Boomer señalando a su contrincante – _Sólo le estaba enseñando con quién se mete

-¿Albino? ¡Soy moreno! – _replicó con indignación – ¡_De no estar Bubbles aquí ya estarías muerto enano!

-Pero qué dices… si te estaba dando una paliza – _dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza _

-Danny – _Bubbles interrumpió la discusión de nuevo y le propinó una bofetada a su novio - _¡basta ya! Boomer, ¡cállate tú también, imbécil!

-Estáis mal los dos – _murmuró el RowdyRuff boy antes de irse volando _

-Le habría dado su merecido

-Tal vez en otra ocasión…

_**.**_

Buttercup y Butch seguían en el despacho del director castigados, pero el director había salido hacía un rato con su secretaria y no había vuelto todavía. Butch se había apoyado en el hombro de la morena y roncaba como oso con gripe. Ella sentía que sus nervios no aguantarían mucho más esos insoportables ronquidos pero no lo despertaba. De repente, vio cómo éste se inclinaba poco a poco hacia delante, y no pudo evitar que se cayera al suelo. _Seguro que se despertó – _pensó, pero no. Seguía roncando tirado en el suelo.

Buttercup se levantó de la silla y se agachó al lado de Butch.

-Butch – _empezó a darle palmaditas en la cara – _despierta

-¿Buttercup? - _aún le costaba reaccionar – _Qué guapa te ves desde aquí – _ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario – _Y tus piernas tampoco se ven nada mal – _añadió con una sonrisa pervertida y a la vez inocente _

_-_¡Idiota! – _gritó antes pegarle una bofetada – _Me largo de aquí

-Desde luego – _continuó el moreno – _me encantan las mujeres con carácter

_**.**_

-Y dime Princesa, ¿cómo haremos que Blossom nos vea?

-Tú déjame eso a mí, lo tengo todo planeado. – _sonrió y se frotó las manos como siempre en plan malvado - _ Tú sólo encárgate de estar encima de Dexter cuando te de la señal.

-Eres tan inteligente Princesa, estoy impaciente por poner tu plan en marcha

-Yo también lo estoy Olga, y no sabes cuánto…

En el próximo capítulo:

-¿¡Dexter!? ¿Qué… qué está pasando aquí?*

-Butch, ¡quita las manos de ahí joder! ¡Maldito pervertido!*

-Bubbles, creo que es hora de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

-Danny, yo no sé si estoy preparada…*

-No me dirás que ese nerd besa mejor que yo, rosadita*

-Bueno, Blossom, parece que tu noviecito te metió bien los cuernos.*

-Ella espera un hijo mío, ¡así que déjanos en paz!

-Bubbles... ¿espera un hijo tuyo?*

_**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Os gustó o estuvo horrible? Hmm :(**_ ¡_**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y hasta la próxima!**_


	6. El plan

_**Escribo para quitarme el estrés, mañana comienza la segunda semana de exámenes u_u Bueno, este es el fic que hace más tiempo que no actualizo, así que nada. Espero que les agrade y pasen un buen día.**_

…

_**..**_

Bubbles y Danny iban caminando hacia una heladería. La obra había 'acabado', así que en el instituto ya no había nada más que hacer, y el público y sus hermanas se habían esfumado. Hasta que llegaron a la heladería, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se agarraban de la mano.

Danny pidió un helado de chocolate y Bubbles pidió uno de vainilla. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y el fantasma tosió para aclararse la voz, la cual cosa desconcertó a la ojiazul.

-Bubbles, he estado pensando… - _dijo rascándose la nuca un poco sonrojado – _ya sabes, en nosotros.

-¿Así? – _respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se comía su helado _

-Sí… y he pensado que…- _desviaba constantemente la mirada y se sonrojaba cada vez más – _cómo te lo digo…

-Sólo dilo y ya – _dijo Bubbles sin dejar de comer helado _

-Pues… Mira Bubbles, creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación – _ésta se atragantó al oírlo decir eso _

_-_¿A qué te refieres con el siguiente paso? – _preguntó ingenuamente _

_-_Eh, esto… hacer el… ya sabes… amor – _al acabar sonrió tímidamente ante la cara de sorpresa de Bubbles_

_-_Danny… yo no sé si estoy preparada… - _contestó un poco sonrojada _

-Entiendo… – _dijo éste un poco decepcionado y le agarró la mano – _pues te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo – _ambos sonrieron y se quedaron charlando y comiendo helado_

…

_**..**_

-Sí – _Olga hablaba por teléfono con Princesa – _ya encontré a Dexter.

-Perfecto, ¿dónde está?

-Ahora mismo está entrando en el lavabo del instituto, ¿qué hago?

-Vigila que no se vaya de allí, yo avisaré a mi socio y luego te digo qué hacer.

-¿A tu socio? – _la pelinegra rió _

_-_Ah, como sea. – _colgó e inmediatamente marcó otro número _

_-_¿Digamelón?

-¡Brick, rápido, lleva a Blossom a los lavabos del instituto! – _gritó Princesa _

_-_Oye cálmate – _respondió éste tranquilamente – _estoy al otro lado de la ciudad y la loca me está persiguiendo. Además por qué a…

-¡Pues haz que te siga hasta el maldito baño de hombres del maldito instituto! – _volvió a gritar la pecosa _

_-_Vale vale – _Brick bufó- _estoy allí dentro de tres minutos justos

-Me encanta que seas tan calculador, Bricky – _un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo – _Sé puntual – _colgó y volvió a marcar otro número_

_-_¿Sí?

-Dentro de dos minutos entra en el baño y pégate lo más que puedas a Dexter, si hace falta bésalo o lo que sea, mi socio llegará con la cornuda en cualquier momento

-Entendido, jefa – _dijo Olga con sarcasmo y colgó_

Olga se subió un poco la falda y empujó la puerta del lavabo, ahí no había nadie aparte de Dexter, quien se estaba lavando las manos. Él frunció el ceño al verla reflejada en el espejo pero intentó no prestar atención. Desafortunadamente, eso no funcionó porque vio cómo se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Dexter – _dijo agarrándolo del brazo para hacer que la mirara - _¿no me saludas?

-Hola Olga, ¿qué haces aquí? – _preguntó mientras intentaba apartarse de ella _

_-_¿A qué te refieres con qué hago aquí? – _lo acorraló entre ella y el lavamanos – _he venido a verte – _el pelirrojo se sonrojó _

_-_¿Te… encuentras bien? – _murmuró intentando deshacerse de los brazos que lo rodeaban – _te noto rara – _Olga apartó una de sus manos y Dexter aprovechó para alejarse un poco, sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar hacia él _

_-_Me encuentro perfectamente, Dex, no sé por qué dices que estoy rara…

-Este es el baño de hombres – _sin querer se resbaló con un poco de agua que había en el suelo y cayó de espaldas, y ella se le tiró encima antes de que pudiera levantarse_

Dexter se sintió muy incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Tirado en el suelo, rojo como un tomate, y Olga encima de él. Cuando creyó que la cosa no podía empeorar, ésta le agarró del cuello y lo besó. Al pelirrojo se le empañaron las gafas y la agarró de la cintura para intentar quitársela de encima, pero parecía una sanguijuela, no había forma humana de alejarla.

En ese preciso instante, la pared y el techo se derrumbaron al estrellarse ahí Blossom y Brick, ambos agarrados de los pelos y peleando como animales salvajes. Se soltaron al ver esa escena protagonizada por Dexter y Olga. Hasta Brick se sorprendió y se sintió culpable al ver la cara de Blossom.

Olga se levantó del suelo y se arregló la falda y el pelo y Dexter saltó e hizo lo mismo. Blossom frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿¡Dexter!? – _gritó - _¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Blossom, te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que parece, ¡te lo juro! – _intentaba excusarse, al parecer en vano. Los ojos rosados de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas_

_-_No te molestes – _respondió – _esta relación acaba aquí y ahora – _dijo antes de salir volando a toda velocidad, seguida por Brick_

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – _susurró Olga antes de salir del baño, dejando a Dexter solo _

…

_**..**_

-Dime una vez más por qué estamos aquí – _gruñó Buttercup _

_-_Calla y observa – _contestó Butch señalándole el cielo _

Estaban sentados sobre un banco en un pequeño parque a las afueras de la ciudad. El cielo se estaba nublando, pero de repente en un hueco que había entre un par de nubes se pudo ver la luna, tan claramente como si fuera de noche. Y apareció un arco iris de colores amarillentos y verdes de entre las nubes. Se veía muy hermoso y los ojos de Buttercup brillaron. Pero sólo duró unos segundos y luego desapareció.

-¿Qué fue eso? – _preguntó sorprendida _

_-_Es un extraño fenómeno que se produce dos veces al año, hoy y el día de navidad. Lo descubrí por casualidad, y quise que lo vieras.

-¿Quisiste que yo lo viera? – _repitió ésta con sarcasmo _

_-_Bueno, el verde es tu color… bueno, nuestro color. Pensé que te gustaría, no se lo he enseñado nunca a nadie más. Es como mi pequeño secreto.

-Ya claro. Seguro que traes aquí a todas tus novias

-Ellas no sabrían valorarlo, tú en cambio sí – _Buttercup lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, era increíble que estuvieran compartiendo un momento así, pero no podía durar mucho. En seguida notó la mano del moreno bajando de su espalda hacia su cintura y… ¡plaf! Bofetada en su linda cara. _

_-_¡Quita las manos de ahí, pervertido! – _se levantó del banco y se fue volando del parque -_ Admiro tu talento de arruinarlo todo, idiota – _susurró para sí misma_

…

_**..**_

-¿Para qué me has llamado? – _preguntó Boomer arqueando una ceja _

_-_Tengo algo importante que decirte, enano, y más vale que te lo metas en la cabeza – _respondió Danny cruzándose de brazos_

_-_Bien, te escucho – _dijo el rubio mostrando obvio desinterés _

_-_A partir de hoy vas a dejar de pelear y de molestar a Bubbles, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca más te le acerques!

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Que no sabes de la enemistad que hay entre ella y yo? ¡Nacimos para pelear!

-¡Está embaraza, imbécil! – _gritó Danny dejando a Boomer de piedra – _Ella espera un hijo mío, ¡así que déjanos en paz! Y no quiero que lo perdamos por tu culpa.

-Bubbles… ¿espera un hijo tuyo? – _el rubio apretó los puños – _No te creo, lo que te pasa es que estás celoso y no quieres que me le acerque.

-Si no me crees es tu problema – _el fantasma sonrió con burla – _pregúntaselo a ella si quieres, ¿o prefieres que te enseñe el test de embarazo?

-No es necesario – _replicó el ojiazul – _embarazada o no, no esperes que deje de meterme con mi peor enemiga

Danny observó con el ceño fruncido cómo Boomer se alejaba volando. Al parecer lo del embarazo no había funcionado, había que buscar otra forma de alejarlo. Mientras tanto, Boomer se dirigía a ver a Bubbles para asegurarse de lo que le había dicho el peliblanco.

…

_**..**_

Blossom se encontraba sentada en una azotea en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, llorando como nunca por lo que había visto. Se sentía lastimada, engañada, ofendida,… Jamás había esperado ver algo como aquello. Se sentía como una tonta, y las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer no ayudaban en nada.

-¿Blossom?

_-_Vete Brick – _gritó – _déjame sola.

-¿Quieres hablar? – _ella negó con la cabeza _

Brick le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y ella se aferró a él llorando desconsoladamente. El pelirrojo volvió a sentirse mal por lo que había hecho. Era en parte su culpa que ella estuviera en ese estado. La abrazó con más fuerza y sintió que unas pequeñas gotitas golpeaban su rostro. Estaba comenzando a llover. No le dio importancia a la lluvia, sólo siguió abrazando a Blossom, quien no dejaba de llorar. En apenas dos minutos ya estaban empapados por la lluvia, pero ese abrazo no se vio afectado en absoluto…

_**Qué largo, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado y que sean felices. Yo no lo seré T_T ¡Hasta la próxima! **_


End file.
